Pequeña bella durmiente
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ryuuji & Taiga]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se pasa tanto tiempo contemplando a una chica mientras duerme?... ¿Y en qué momento él se reunió con ella en la cama?, ¿en qué momento sus brazos la rodearon con suavidad sin que ella se despertase?.


**Pequeña bella durmiente.**

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola.

En las clases, de camino a casa o al colegio, en su casa y, principalmente, en la de ella, en su recamara para ser más exactos.

Era como un ritual secreto, incluso se despertaba antes con la clara intención de venir aquí y pasarse largos minutos mirándola dormir, admirando cada pequeño detalle de la mujercita que descansaba en la inmensa cama con dosel. Cada una de sus facciones, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado que se perdía entre las cobijas y el colchón, el largo cabello dorado esparcido alrededor de ella, creando la ilusión de una divinidad.

A veces la oía murmurar entre sueños y muchas otras era presa del mal humor de la joven, quien lo golpeaba sin piedad apenas despertaba, tachándolo de pervertido y acosador.

Ryuuji no negaba ni se defendía, porque a fin de cuentas, Taiga tenía razón, después de todo. . .

_""¿Quién en su sano juicio se pasa tanto tiempo contemplando a una chica mientras duerme?.""_

Pensaba el chico, torciendo las cejas y frunciendo el ceño, y es que ahora mismo la miraba con fijeza y llevaba. . . ¿qué?, veinte, treinta minutos sin apartar la mirada de aquella hermosa criatura, pendiente de toda ella, su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo, pero lo que más lo embelesaba era su respiración. El casi imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho en cada respiración.

Lo llenaba de. . . ¿felicidad?, sí. Se sentía extrañamente feliz porque ella existía, porque Taiga estaba aquí y ahora con él. . . para él.

Con todo esto en la cabeza y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, el peliazul acortó la distancia entre él y "la pequeña bella durmiente".

¿En qué momento se reunió con ella en la cama?, ¿en qué momento sus brazos la rodearon con suavidad sin que ella se despertase?. . . ¿cuándo fue que acercó su rostro al de ella y aspiró su dulce aroma?. ¿Cómo es que ahora le susurraba al oído palabras dulces dedicadas para ella. . . solo para ella?.

*** Taiga !. ***

Su voz varonil emergió en un susurro al tiempo en que sus manos vagaron por el delicado cuerpo de la rubia hasta rodearle totalmente, anclándose en su vientre y pegándola más a él, que yacía acomodado justo de tras de ella.

*** Ryu. . .Ryuuji !. ***

Su nombre emergió de los lindos labios de la rubia en un susurro adormilado.

Afianzando un poco más su agarre, el joven no pudo más que sonreír con ternura al escuchar a su compañera. Sus labios se deslizaron por el cremoso cuello femenino, degustando la suavidad y el dulce sabor.

Fue al sentir las caricias del muchacho que Taiga entreabrió los ojos, confundida y con una extraña sensación de ansiedad. Tardó varios segundos en ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que ese chico le estaba haciendo.

*** ¡¿Ryuuji?!. ***

La jovencita chilló escandalizada, tratando de alejarse y detener al peliazul, pero sus fuerzas resultaron nulas ante la férrea determinación de Takasu, por lo que lentamente, Taiga se fue rindiendo y dejó de luchar contra algo que también ella deseaba con todo su corazón.

Así, se dejó recorrer por las manos varoniles que nunca le parecieron tan suaves y protectoras como ahora. Fue maravillosa la sensación de ser besada por primera vez y por él precisamente. Le devolvió el beso sin reservas, convirtiendo aquel roce de ternura en un exigente baile entre sus labios y los del peliazul.

*** ¡ Baka inu !. ***

Le susurró ella, regalándole a su compañero la expresión más tierna, pues la rubia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojitos titilantes no descuidaban en ningún momento la boca del chico, sin mencionar que sus largos cabellos dorados, esparcidos sobre la cama, le otorgaban un toque de sensualidad a su dueña.

Ryuuji sonrió levemente, todo en ella lo provocaba a tomarla para sí, hacerla suya, pero también lo movía a cuidarla, a ser por siempre su protector.

En una mezcla de todas aquellas emociones, las manos ansiosas del joven se aventuraron bajo el camisón de su compañera, explorando la exquisitez de su piel, recorriendo las firmes piernas y perdiéndose entre estas, encontrando el secreto de la intimidad femenina.

*** N-no !, ¡ espera !. ***

Pero él no la complació esta vez y sus dedos recorrieron la zona por encima de las braguitas para poco después hacer estas a un lado y acariciar la vulva directamente, provocando leves y entrecortados gemidos por parte de Taiga.

El joven adoró la suavidad de la delicada piel de esa zona femenina, ni que decir de la calidez que encontró cuando su dedo medio se perdió superficialmente en la intimidad de la chica.

*** Mmm, Ryuuji, tu. . . pervertido !. ***

Se quejaba la rubia, sin darse cuenta que ella misma separaba las piernas cuanto podía, en espera de más de aquellas lujuriosas caricias y las delirantes sensaciones que le provocaban.

Taiga no supo por cuanto tiempo disfrutó de aquella caricia. En momentos parecía como si hubiesen pasado varios minutos, y a veces no creía haber durado así más de unos instantes.

Al final, los dedos del peliazul hicieron magia sobre el hinchado clítoris, que sobresalía ligeramente de los labios vaginales, como anhelante del placer que recibía.

Y fue tan insistente el muchacho en su afán de tocar a la pequeña chica, que las pulsaciones femeninas se desencadenaron con fuerza, recorriendo el vientre de la rubia y haciéndola gozar con locura, obligándola a arquearse y gemir audiblemente mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

_""Ryuuji, qué. . . ¡¿qué me hiciste?!.""_

Pensaba la chica mientras buscaba los labios de compañero, encontrándolos en un beso desesperado que le supo a miel.

Era simplemente maravilloso, ¿por qué no lo había besado antes?. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y le resultó aún más delicioso el sentir la lengua de Takasu entrar en su boca, explorarla y entrelazarse con su propia lengua, jugando a esta travesura que bien sabia se tornaría en su adicción.

La rubia Aisaka estaba tan entregada al apasionado beso que no fue consciente, como de muchas otras cosas esa mañana, de cómo fue que terminó bajo el varonil cuerpo de Takasu Ryuuji, o de cómo el chico se acomodó entre sus piernas para frotar su pene contra la vulva femenina, carente de vello; era tan suave y cálida que el chico dejó de pensar y tan solo se dejó llevar y deslizó su mimbro a través de la vagina de la rubia.

Estaba tan concentrado en la deliciosa sensación que el joven no se detuvo a pensar en el dolor que le causaba a la chica. Es que se sentía tan jodidamente bien y el roce era en extremo placentero, que no se percató de que la razón de tanto gozo, la estrechez de Aisaka, era la razón de que a ella le doliese tanto.

*** ¡ Baka, baka inu !. . . ittaaiii. . . ! ***

Ryuuji se detuvo entonces, asustado al haber lastimado a la personita que el tanto quería proteger.

_""Pero es que, el gozo es tanto. . .""_

Pensaba el muchacho, aun esforzándose por contenerse y no abandonarse a la tentación del ir y venir de sus caderas en busca de esa caricia tan placentera entre su pene y la vagina de la rubia.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció quieto, en espera de que a Taiga se le pasara el dolor. Fue una verdadera tortura, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la misma Aisaka era quien empujaba suavemente sus caderas contra las de él, buscando más de aquel placentero contacto, tan necesitado ahora.

*** Ryu. . . Ryuujiii !. . . ***

*** ¡ Taiga !. ***

La rubia alzó los brazos, envolviendo a su compañero en un cálido abrazo.

Aferrados el uno al otro, como un náufrago a una estéril tabla; ambos jóvenes protagonizaron una danza tan antigua como la historia, buscando los labios del otro.

Y el peliazul no supo en qué momento se dejó llevar y comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, desesperado por sentir algo que prometía ser maravilloso, aunque nunca antes lo haya sentido.

Y no sabía si era solo lo físico, no. La suavidad y estrechez de su pequeña compañera era delicioso, sin duda, pero no era solamente algo carnal. Taiga era tan dulce y entregada en ese momento. Ahí, él supo que no quería estar con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera con una con muchas más curvas; no quería hacer esto con nadie más.

El muchacho estaba tan concentrado en el placer, con los ojos cerrados, entregado y concentrado a tan fuerte e inexplicable experiencia, que el peliazul era ajeno a todo aquello fuera de aquella cama.

Solo existían él y la linda mujercita bajo su cuerpo, siendo acompañado por el placer que los recorría cada vez que el pene del joven se perdía en el apretado y mojado sexo de la rubia. En esos segundos, en lo más profundo del ser femenino, Takasu supo que había encontrado un paraíso y lo había hecho suyo.

Taiga estaba tanto o más perdida en sus emociones; nunca creyó estar en una situación íntima con un hombre, ni darle tantas libertades.

_""Pero si iba a hacerlo con alguien, solo puedo pensar en él.""_

Pensaba la jovencita, mirando fijamente la expresión de infinito placer de su compañero mientras este empujaba su duro miembro dentro de ella. Ella sonrió, el solo hecho de verlo, manteniendo él los ojos cerrados, al tiempo en que se clavaba en ella. . . la hacía feliz. . . y la ponía caliente.

Sabía que a él le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo. . . y a ella le hacía feliz saber que le estaba dando placer. Ella, no Minorin, ni ninguna otra.

Tras este pensamiento, la chica entrecerró los ojos, las constantes penetraciones de ese bastardo comenzaban a surtir efecto, se sentía cada vez más sofocada, sentía que algo venía y quería sentirlo.

*** Ryuuji, ahhh!, más!. . . máasss !. . . ***

*** Taiga, yo. . . ! ***

El peliazul susurró el nombre de la rubia justo en su oído para luego morderle ligeramente la oreja. Siempre con los ojos cerrados, perdido en el placer. Sintiéndola cada vez más apretada y húmeda. . . tan caliente. Ella no pudo más. Un intenso cosquilleo nació en su vientre, recorriéndola totalmente los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos, haciéndola estremecer y a su sexo contraerse con fuerza casi salvaje, en un éxtasis avasallador.

Takasu abrió los ojos, sorprendido y encantado por la estrechez de su compañera. Era delicioso sentir como la piel interna de Taiga abrazaba con fuerza su pene. Esas dulces y salvajes pulsaciones fueron su perdición.

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, pero manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos esta vez, el peliazul fue vencido por el pacer y se corrió en el interior de la rubia.

¡ Que delicioso y extraordinario orgasmo lo recorrió !, mientras la miraba a ella venirse y bañar su miembro con su propio orgasmo femenino al tiempo en que su vagina seguía apretándolo sin misericordia, como tratando de extraer hasta la última gota de su semen y guardarlo en lo más profundo de sí. . . para siempre.

*** Ahh, Taiga !. ***

Takasu se desplomó agotado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su chica, respirando agitado mientras descansaba sobre los suaves y delicados montoncitos de carne que ella tenía como senos, siendo abrazado por la rubia sin apenas darse cuenta.

Silencio y paz los rodeaban. Ryuu se percató del desorden en que se convirtió la cama; sábanas mojadas y arrugadas, manchas de sangre, la sobrecama tirada en el suelo y ellos dos a media mañana, acostados en medio de aquel caos. Y por primera vez en su vida él no tenía esa obsesiva necesidad de acomodarlo todo.

_""¡ Así está perfecto !.""_

Pensaba, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, arrullado por las dulces y delicadas caricias de Taiga sobre su cabello, la joven sonreía más feliz que nunca. Quería muchos días y encuentros como este, con ese tonto entre sus brazos por una simple razón.

*** ¡ Ai shiteru, Ryuuji no baka !. ***

Susurró ella ya casi entre sueños poco antes de seguir al peliazul al mundo de los sueños.

**.**

**.**

**Totalizado.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me gustó la mayor parte del fic, aunque al final sentí que estaba muy forzado y que le di muchas vueltas al asunto.

Con todo y eso, creo que la trama le quedaría muy bien al ichiruki, así que quizá más adelante adapte este fic a Bleach.

Me gusta Toradora, aunque es tan meloso que no me dio más ideas para escribir T_T .

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

******Totalizado el 13 de Marzo de 2014.******

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**


End file.
